1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to pneumatic tools and more particularly to an easily operated three-position pneumatic tool which may be used in various manufacturing operations.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The use of diverse pneumatic tools is generally well-known, but there appears to be a substantial need for a tool which is relatively small in size but yet is able to produce a substantially large actuating force. Various manufacturing assembly operations require the expenditure of a substantial force but in conjunction therewith must also be effected within a confined area, usually dictated by the size of the product being manufactured. Consequently, the means for carrying out the manufacutring process is usually those means other than pneumatic.
In the copending and commonly assigned application entitled, "Method and Tool For Preparing Three Conductor-Cable For Outlet Receptacle", Ser. No. 232,595, filed Mar. 7, 1972 now abandoned, there is disclosed a novel hand-operated tool for splitting the outer insulating covering of a three-conductor cable and separating the conductors thereof relative to the central ground wire, without severing the conductors and without disturbing the insulation of the individual conductive wires, for assembly with a specially designed outlet receptacle. While this tool has been generally successfully employed, the capabilities of such tool can be greatly expanded through the use of a unique pneumatic actuator.
In addition, there also appears to be a substantial need for a threeposition pneumatic tool, such as for example, a tool having a retracted or work-insertion position, a neutral or work-engaging position, and an operating position. In this manner, accurate and efficient manufacture is always possible. If, for example, a workpiece is to be aligned with the pneumatic tool, the tool may be positioned to its retracted location so as to insert the workpiece, and then moved to the engaging position which is immediately adjacent or contiguous to the workpiece. Consequently, errors cannot occur in the aligning process, as the tool may be subsequently retracted and re-engaged until proper alignment is attained.
Although the present application is described with respect to the preparation of three-conductor cable for use with a specially designed outlet receptacle, such is to be considered by way of example only, and is in no way to be considered a limitation upon the scope of the novel tool of the subject invention. The novel tool of the present invention is usable in diverse manufacturing processes wherein a substantially large reciprocal or impact-type force is necessitated but wherein a large machine tool cannot be spatially accommodated.